Castigo
by dani-chan95
Summary: Lucy y Natsu llevan juntos unos meses, pero tienen un pequeño problema, sus relaciones sexuales no son nada placenteras para ella debido a la impulsividad y torpeza de Natsu. Las amigas de Lucy proponen la proponen una idea poco usual para solucionarlo. ¿Se atreverá Lucy a llevarlo acabo? ¿Le gustara? ¿Y a Natsu? ADVERTENCIA: Lemmon suave con temática BDSM/Femdom.


**Hola, les traigo un fic que llevaba cinco meses intentando acabar pero no conseguía finalizarlo, bueno es mi primer lemmon además con temática BDSM así que tengan piedad. Disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios.**

Lucy y Natsu llevaban ya seis meses de noviazgo, después de que Natsu se declarara por culpa de los hombres del gremio que se aliaron para seducir a Lucy y ponerle celoso, cosa que funciono, bueno el caso es que ya llevaban medio año siendo novios eran una buena pareja, Natsu amaba a Lucy con toda su alma y no podía estar más feliz estando con ella. Por otro lado Lucy también amaba a Natsu con todo su corazón y los primeros meses de relación fueron los mejores momentos de su vida hasta ahora. Pero había un gran problema en esa pareja, uno que afectaba a Lucy y Natsu no era capaz de ver, porque él era el mismo problema, y es que la misma personalidad impulsiva que había enamorado a Lucy ahora se había convertido en un problema para su relación. No es que Lucy quisiera que se comportara como un novio cursi en público ni nada, era otro el problema, ni más ni menos que sus relaciones sexuales, intimas o como queráis llamarlas, lo principal era que ese problema estaba erosionando su relación poco a poco, me explicare mejor, la impulsividad de Natsu hacía que fuera un poco torpe en la cama, no tenia cuidado y siempre terminaba demasiado rápido dejando a medias a su novia, ella al principio pensaba que era porque, por decirlo de alguna manera, eran novatos en esto y la cosa mejoraría con el tiempo, pero la cosa fue a peor, por lo que Lucy cada día se sentía más insatisfecha y frustrada, y cada vez tenia peor humor.

Ahora la chica rubia se encontraba sentada en una mesa, sola y de un humor que asustaba hasta al más valiente, la chica dio un suspiro de resignación y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Erza, Levy y Cana veían a la chica preocupadas por ella, así que decidieron acercarse a hablar con ella y preguntarla que la pasaba.

—Hola Lu-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?— Dijo Levy sentándose con ella junto a las demás. Lucy levanto su cabeza de la mesa y las miro con un gesto aburrido.

—Hola Levy-chan— Lucy miro a las demás que la miraban, como si intentaran penetrar en su mente para saber lo que la pasaba— Chicas ¿Queréis algo? ¿Por qué me miráis así?— Las chicas no dijeron nada solo la miraron serias durante unos instantes hasta que Erza con su voz firme decidió hablar.

— ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar?— Lucy la miro confundida.

— ¿Contar el qué?

— ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor últimamente?—Dijo Levy preocupada, Lucy se sobresalto, había notado su mal humor, pero no podía contarles eso, era demasiado vergonzoso.

—No me pasa nada, tranquilas— Lejos de tranquilizarlas las alteró aun más.

— ¡No nos digas que no te pasa nada Lu-chan porque es mentira! Llevas así más de un mes y nos estamos preocupando— Grito Levy alterada, Lucy bajo la cabeza un poco triste, estaba preocupando a sus amigas, quizás era el momento para decirlo. Por otra parte Cana viendo el ambiente tenso intento romper el hielo con una broma.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarnos Lucy? ¿Es que acaso Natsu no rinde en la cama?— Cana y las demás chicas empezaron a reírse menos Lucy que pensaba que quizá debería decírselo a sus amigas.

—Eso mismo—Contesto seriamente, dejando a sus amigas sin habla.

— ¿Eso es verdad Lu-chan?— Pregunto Levy aun si creérselo, la chica solo asintió, mientras las chicas la miraban incomodas… Cana fue la primera en hablar.

—Vaya no me esperaba eso de Natsu, muy mal por él, necesita disciplina— Lucy la miro confusa.

— ¿Disciplina? ¿Qué pretendes Cana?— La mujer miro a Lucy con una mirada picara poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

—Que Natsu ha sido un chico malo y ya es hora de reciba un pequeño castigo—Lucy se sonrojo al imaginarse de lo que estaba hablando Cana, Levy también se sonrojo levemente, mientras Erza se mantenía seria.

— ¿¡Qué!?Yo, yo… —Empezó a tartamudear Lucy sonrojada imaginándose la situación, ella vestida como una autentica domina dando latigazos a Natsu— Yo no…eso es una idea rara yo…— El sonrojo de Lucy aumento pero no por la vergüenza sino que al pensar en ello se excito un poco, cosa que noto Erza.

—Ves, te ha gustado la idea, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Lucy? No tienes nada que perder.

—Bueno yo…— Es cierto por probar no iba a pasar nada, además que aunque la idea le resultase algo vergonzosa tenía que reconocer que la excitaba, y si Natsu no quería hacer eso, simplemente se lo diría. Lucy puso una expresión de decisión—Muy bien lo hare— Lucy iba irse, pero algo le vino a la mente— Un momento Erza ¿Por qué lo has dicho con tanta naturalidad? Acaso… tu ya lo has hecho con Jellal?—Pregunto entre tartamudeos, Erza solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa picara— ¿Y Jellal no se quejo ni nada?

Lucy se levanto y salió del gremio a preparar todo para que fuera una noche inolvidable. Se estuvo mentalizando preparando todo durante una semana aprovechando que Natsu le dijo que quería ir hacer una misión con Happy solos. Una vez acabado y con Natsu de vuelta llevo a cabo su plan.

—Muy bien, Natsu debe estar a punto venir— La rubia había preparado la habitación para la gran noche, las luces estaban apagadas y solo gavia unas velas encendidas dando ambiente, Lucy llevaba una camisón negro bastante corto y unas medias de encaje también negras dándole un aspecto muy sexy— Puedes hacerlo Lucy— En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dejando a entrar a Natsu.

—Ya he vuelto Lu…— Natsu se quedo paralizado y completamente sonrojado al ver el ambiente y la imagen de Lucy que esta le brindaba— ¿Lucy que estás ha…?— No le dio tiempo acabar la frase ya que Lucy se acerco a Natsu y le tapo la boca con su dedo índice en señal de que guardara silencio.

—No digas nada— Dijo con una voz suave y sensual pero que a su vez sonó algo autoritaria, Natsu empezó a excitarse — Natsu has sido un chico muy malo— El peli rosa la miro extrañada aunque sin que su excitación disminuyera— En las ultimas misiones has destruido muchos pueblos y ya es hora de que recibas un pequeño castigo— Lucy empezó a lamer el cuello de Natsu dándole de vez en cuando pequeños mordiscos a la vez que empezaba a desnudarle. Natsu en un impulso intento darla un beso en los labios deduciendo que quería sexo, pero antes de que pudiera besarla Lucy le paro tapándole la boca con la mano dejándole extrañado— No te he dado permiso para que hagas eso.

Natsu la miro sin entender absolutamente nada— Lucy ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo nada— Lucy le cayó con un beso en los labios muy superficial pero suficiente para dejar atontado al dragon slayer.

—No hables, solo obedece y disfruta — Lucy siguió denudando a Natsu hasta que quedo totalmente desnudo— Siéntate en el borde de la cama— La voz de Lucy sonó sensual y dominante estremeciendo al chico que obedeció enseguida llevado por su gran excitación — Buen chico— Lucy se acerco a Natsu y cogió un trozo de tela morada que había en la cama, con la telal vendo los ojos de Natsu— Así será más divertido— Lucy agarro las manos de Natsu y las coloco sobre la espalda de este atándola con otro trozo de tela, dejándole prácticamente inmóvil.

—Lucy…— Dijo Natsu algo nervioso por su excitación y por no comprender por qué su novia actuaba así, Lucy lo miro seria y en un rápido movimiento dio un pellizco en el pezón izquierdo de Natsu provocándole un ligero dolor pero también sintiera un extraño placer.

—Te he dicho que no hables ¿Lo has entendido?— Natsu asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra— Así me gusta, ahora relájate— Lucy volvió a besar, lamer y morder el cuello de Natsu, pero esta vez fue bajando poco a poco recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Natsu, por su parte Natsu, atado y vendado se estremecía con cada roce con Lucy como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese todo el cuerpo cada vez que le tocaba, jamás se había sentido tan excitado en todo lo que llevaba de relación con Lucy, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría en una ola de placer, de pronto noto la mano de Lucy sobre su miembro erecto masajeándolo lentamente aumentando más el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Por otra parte Lucy se sentía muy excitada y poderosa, tenía dudas sobre hacer esto por su timidez o porque la sociedad tacha esto de "raro", pero tras probarlo había resultado ser tremendamente excitante y estimulante y al parecer Natsu también lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Natsu estaba en éxtasis y estaba a punto de culminar, pero justo en ese momento Lucy paro de masturbarlo.

—Si quieres terminar tendrás que ganártelo— Natsu supo en seguida a lo que se refería Lucy, con ayuda de ella, ya que todavía seguía vendado se levanto de la cama y en su lugar se sentó Lucy con la piernas abiertas, Natsu guiado por Lucy se arrodillo delate de ella y empezó a besar las piernas blancas de Lucy subiendo poco a poco, beso a beso hasta llegar a su feminidad que empezó a besar delicadamente alrededor del clítoris y continuación empezó a lamerlo suavemente haciendo estremecer a Lucy que empezaba a soltar ligeros gemidos , Natsu empezó a lamer más rápido provocando más gemidos de Lucy que estaba en éxtasis, desde que salían juntos Natsu jamás le había practicado sexo oral con tanta pasión como en ese momento. Natsu continúo hasta que Lucy no pudo más y exploto en mayor orgasmo que había tenido desde que eran pareja, Natsu creyendo que ya había cumplido se intentó apartar, pero esa noche mandaba Lucy y adivinando las intenciones de Natsu la chica agarro la cabeza de Natsu y la empujo contra su sexo sorprendiéndolo por su agresividad, entendiendo el mensaje Natsu empezó a lamerle otra vez su sexo hasta que tuvo dos orgasmos más. Lucy satisfecha decidió que ya era hora de compensarlo— Te has portado muy bien y te mereces un premio, levántate— Natsu obedeció al instante — Acuéstate sobre la cama boca arriba, pero antes…— Lucy desato las manos de Natsu y le empujo haciendo que cayera bocarriba en la cama— Extiende los brazos— Natsu obedeció y con el pañuelo Lucy volvió a atar las manos de Natsu esta vez al cabecero de la cama y se subió encima de él con su sexo rozando el de Natsu, Lucy se inclino y dio un profundo beso a Natsu— Más te vale que no termines antes que yo o lo lamentaras— Le susurro al oído. Natsu trago saliva en el momento en que Lucy se introdujo el pene de Natsu, que estaba a punto de estallar, en su feminidad y empezó poco a poco a moverse. Natsu uso todas sus fuerzas para intentar aguantarse las ganas de eyacular pero le era muy difícil toda la sesión anterior la había excitado demasiado y ahora se encontraba al límite. Lucy se inclino sobre Natsu y empezó a darle pequeños besos y mordiscos en el pecho de Natsu, el pobre chico apenas podía aguantar ya el orgasmo.

—Lucy no puedo aguant…— Antes de terminar la frase Lucy dio un mordisco en el pezón de izquierdo de Natsu provocándole un quejido de dolor.

— ¿No te he dicho que no hablaras?— Lucy aumento la intensidad de sus movimientos— Que bien se siente— La chica empezó a gemir de placer — Aguanta solo un poco más— Natsu empezó a retorcerse intentando no eyacular, pero a pesar de ello sorprendentemente estaba disfrutando de la situación, estaba sintiendo mucho placer no solo físico sino psicológico, tenía una sensación de entrega y sumisión, el sentir el placer de Lucy le estaba dando una sensación de placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Los gemidos de Lucy le devolvieron a la realidad— ¡Me vengo!— Grito Lucy entre gemidos, Natsu capto el mensaje y por fin pudo relajarse y dejarse llevar, unos segundos después un grito de placer de Lucy continuo con el mayor orgasmo que había tenido Natsu en todo lo que llevaba relación. Lucy finalmente se acostó al lado de Natsu agotada, al igual que él, no sin antes quietar la tela morada que tenia Natsu en los ojos— ¿Te ha gustado Natsu?

Natsu se sonrojo ¿Qué si le había gustado que Lucy prácticamente abusara de él? Si, demonios le había encantado y había disfrutado como nunca, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? Se sentía muy avergonzado— S…si— Alcanzo a responder titubeante, Lucy sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios— ¿Pero… por qué se te ha ocurrido esto?— Lucy soltó un suspiro y empezó a contarle todo lo que se había callado durante todos estos meses.

Unos minutos después término de contar toda la historia, Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio al verse liberada de una carga tan grande como esa, mientras Natsu tenía una mirada triste y arrepentida— Lo siento Lucy, yo… no lo sabía— El dedo índice de Lucy le cayó tapándole la boca.

—Tranquilo no tienes por qué disculparte, mira el lado bueno, si lo hubiéramos hablado antes no hubiéramos hecho esto— Natsu se sonrojo por el comentario.

—Pero ¿Quién te dio la idea de esto?

—Pues Cana y Erza

—No me extraña ¿Me pregunto si Erza hará lo mismo con Jellal?

—Bueno eso ya da igual, estoy agotada vayamos a dormir— Lucy se dio la vuelta para acomodarse y dormirse

—Eh… ¿Lucy?— Lucy respondió con sonido en señal de que le estaba escuchando—Aun sigo atado… ¿Podrías hacer el favor de desatarme?

—No, como te dije al principio has sido un chico muy malo, y este es tu castigo— Le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—Espera Lucy no puede dejarme así, ya hemos acabado— Lucy sonrió aun más.

—Ah de eso nada, esta noche eres mi esclavo y te ordeno como tu ama que duermas así, sino te castigare— La cara de Natsu era una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza por las palabras de Lucy y espanto por tener que dormirse atado a la cama.

— ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Lucy desátame ahora mimo!— La chica no respondió, ya que se había quedado dormida— Se durmió, ¿Y ahora qué?— Y siguiendo las órdenes de su "ama" Natsu se puso lo más cómodo posible y se acostó.

¿Fin?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Comenten.**


End file.
